


Vegetarian

by MerlinWinchestr



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr
Summary: Street dogs. Of all the stupid ways to go, they went via street dogs. They were just kids, and now they were dead. Except for him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Vegetarian

**Author's Note:**

> **Category:** Gen  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** Canon character deaths  
>  **Characters:** Bobby/Trevor Wilson  
>  **Setting:** 1995, post-deaths.

# Vegetarian

Street dogs. Of all the stupid ways to go, they went via street dogs. It would be hilarious, if it wasn’t his three best friends lying beneath the freshly turned earth. They had always joked about how they would eventually go—suffocated in a pile of money, trampled by adoring fans, a freak accident in the middle of a performance—but it was always a joke. Something to be laughed at because they were only seventeen with their whole lives ahead of them. 

And now they were dead. His best friends just gone on what was supposed to be the biggest night of their lives. They were just kids and now they were dead. Except for him. He was still alive because he decided to flirt with a girl instead of go with his friends, his family. Worse, he lied to a girl to flirt with her and that lie saved his life, even as it killed his friends.

“Come on, Trevor.” His mom pleaded. “I know it’s hard, but you have to eat.”

Bobby—no, Trevor. Only his friends called him that and his friends were dead—eyed the plate his mom had put in front of him. A hamburger with all the sides and a huge plate of greasy fries beside a soda. His favorite, but not food his health-nut Mom ever served in her house. He looked up and she offered a small smile, gesturing to the food. She was worried about him, he knew that, and the food was her small way of telling him she was still there for him. He tried to smile back, but he knew it probably came out more of a grimace. He wasn’t hungry—how could he be hungry when his friends were dead because of food?—but he lifted the burger anyways. 

_He had a hamburger for lunch._

The burger dropped from his hands, the tears springing to his eyes but refusing to fall. 

“Trevor? Is everything all right?”

He blinked, forcing his friends’ last words out of his head. He looked up at his mom, gently pushing the plate away from. 

“I-I was thinking,” he said, cutting off as his friend’s laughs echoed in his mind.

“About what, sweetie?” 

“I think I want to be a vegetarian.”

His mom stared at him, shocked and confused, but she composed herself quickly. 

“Are you sure? You’ve never mentioned anything about wanting to be vegetarian before.” 

He thought of all the meals he had shared with his friends. The greasy burgers different clubs had provided them that tasted like heaven after a gig; the numerous street dogs they had inhaled as a pre-show tradition. It was all just food, but looking down at the burger in front of him, all he could think of was the laughs they had shared. Of how it had taken his best friends from him. 

They would still be here—or he would be with them—if it hadn’t been for one stupid lie. Maybe he could have stopped them, convinced them to try a different street dog stand. Maybe he would have ate the street dogs with them and been buried beside them right now. He would never know. All he knew was that, looking down at the burger getting cold in front of him, was that all he could think about was his friends and how they were gone and he was still here. 

“I’m sure.”


End file.
